The Dragon of Revolution 1,2,3
by Korn.for.me.128
Summary: A orphaned peasent boy find out his past is more than he thinks
1. The awakening

**Ch. 1**

**The Awakening**

The man was in the town hospital for 10 days now and the doctor was concerned he wouldn't wake up. Down the street there was two boys talking one of them said "I heard he saved Siegfried from some mech-knights at Darknight point" the other one look at him weird and said "some mechs" … "I hear it was 50" "50!" said the other. Then a girl seemed to appear out of nowhere and she said "Hey are you to still taking about Siegfried and his encounter with that man" "what do you care?" said one of the boys with out thinking. The other boy said "what are you his lover Dizzy?" Dizzy replied "No!" and then as she walk away her black long hair swayed in the wind. Dizzy was a slim medium height girl she was a good pupil at the Ether Academy. Even though ether was outlawed 25 years ago, after the Dr. Eramo incident. Dizzy then when to the doctor's office to see Siegfried, he didn't have any injuries but he refused to leave until he thanked the man for saving him. Dizzy saw him sitting with his head down she know it was him because of his blonde spiky hair and the red, brown and white tunic. She said "hey Sieg are you feeling?" there was a pause and dizzy nudged him and he woke up and said "what?" and Dizzy repeated herself. Siegfried said "I'm fine like always" "yeah" said Dizzy. Then the man started to move.

Siegfried immediately got up and ran to the door and screamed "doctor come quick" the doctor ran to the room only to see the man awake. The doctor said "why did you scream … I thought it was an emergency". Then the man said "what the hell is going on … where am I" he looked around and saw Siegfried and said "you … you're the one who pissed off thoughts mechs at Darknight point" "Yes I wanted to thank you for that sir and … may I know your name?" said Siegfried , the man replied "your name is Siegfried is it not" "yes … but how did you know that" said Siegfried "never mind that now I must talk to you in private" said the man. Then everyone left the room except Siegfried and the man. The man said "My name is Aphelion" "what?" said Siegfried he gave Aphelion a confused look like he was crazy. Then Aphelion said "Yes I'm the 'Dragon of Revolution' " he had the most serious look on his face, but Siegfried didn't believe him. "Whether you believe me or not doesn't matter to me …" a slight pause "and it's up to you if the world ends or not" said Aphelion "what?" replied Siegfried and he gave Aphelion a confused, but brutal look because he was religious. "Yes Siegfried you are the warrior from the prophecies and I'm the dragon" said Aphelion, Siegfried replied "but … how … how can it be me?" he had a dumfounded look on his face, then Aphelion said "your father was the paladin who stop the acolytes 20 years ago and ... that would make you 17 would it not", then Siegfried now surprised look on his face said "Do you mean Cairn … he's my father … no" "yes … that dragon man that no one believe existed that is me … and I wouldn't have saved you without purpose"


	2. The journey

Ch.2

The Journey

After Aphelion told Siegfried everything, Aphelion went to the local tavern and Siegfried looked around the office for Dizzy only to find she went back to the academy. On his way there he thought about what Aphelion said. He wondered "how did he know who I am?" When he got there Dizzy was on the stairs with her head down and Siegfried said "Are you all right Dizzy?" Dizzy looked up and smiled and said "yeah … why?" "just wondering" replied Siegfried. "Hey can I ask you a favor Dizzy" said Siegfried Dizzy replied a little confused "yeah what is it" there was a pause and Siegfried said "I want you to help me to over throw the emperor and start a revolution for the better" "WHAT!" replied Dizzy then said "you … you cant go". "But I have to Dizzy, for the sake of our people. I'm leaving with or without you… so will you come with me" said Siegfried. Dizzy replied "ok I guess I have to"

Meanwhile at the tavern Aphelion was sitting at the bar when a bulky man came in and poked him in the back and said "hey what do you thing you are doing here?" Aphelion replied "I was enjoying some nice ale until some pelvis licker came up and poked me" the man said "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? …DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT!" then Aphelion stood up and said "No because I don't want to break you and get kicked out of town" the man suddenly swung his fist and hit Aphelion in the forehead but it didn't faze him. Then Aphelion being the instigator he is said "ha-ha is that the best you've got" and grabbed his arm swung him around to the ground and stomped on his face only to knock him out of course. As he walked out a huge bar fight broke out. He walked to one end of the town and started waiting for Siegfried. Siegfried was at his house packing for the journey ahead. He stepped outside and looked at his house with disappointment, but not because he was leaving but the fact he lived there so long and it wasn't even a house. He felt as if he wasted his whole life there. He was happy to finally leave he said to himself "Finally … no more tears". He left to find Dizzy and leave. "Finally … what took you so long" said Aphelion as Siegfried and Dizzy walked up to him Siegfried said "we're ready" "what do you mean by we …, she's the help you were getting" replied Siegfried "Hey…" and Dizzy interrupted and said "…I Know magic". Aphelion looked at her and said "ok then you might be useful to our cause … by the way do you two have any weapons" Siegfried answered "no" and Dizzy answered "yes I have a staff … but I don't see your weapon" Aphelion replied "I stashed mine in some bushes before I saved him" then Dizzy gave Aphelion a dirty look. "Well I'll have to teach you to use a Broadsword then" said Aphelion Siegfried replied "I already know how to use it" and Aphelion said "good" then they walk to the forest. When they arrived to the stash, Aphelion grabbed a sword that looked like it was seven feet long and a foot and a half wide, and a normal broadsword. He handed the broadsword and a big bag to Siegfried, and then Dizzy asked "What's that smell?" Aphelion replied "it's my magic herb, it's used for healing purposes." Dizzy had a confused look on her face. Then suddenly Aphelion stopped and listened to what sounded like a behemoth walking and Dizzy said "what is mmph" Siegfried covered her mouth and whispered to her "shhh it's a big monster" Aphelion told Siegfried "run to the next town and wait for me" then Aphelion ran to the source of the noise like a bullet and Siegfried looked at Dizzy and said "lets go" and they ran the other way.

They ran about 30 feet and Siegfried looked back and saw the behemoth. Then he saw a dragon that was twice the size of the behemoth and he thought to him self "is that Aphelion … if it is what does he need my help for."


	3. The Death Dealer

**Ch.3 The Death Dealer**

Siegfried and Dizzy made it to the next town, Maxandon it was a relatively large town with a few land marks. "What do we do now?" asked Dizzy Siegfried replied "I don't know … I guess we wait for Aphelion" "I know that! But where?" snapped Dizzy. Siegfried looked down and shrugged his shoulders, Dizzy glared at him and said "you mean to tell me you have no idea what to do after all this" Siegfried continued to look at the ground and he sighed and said "I guess we could go and wait at the inn" Dizzy smiled and they walk toward the nearest inn. Then suddenly 5 people hit the ground after being propelled through the air. Siegfried looked for the source only to see a man all dressed in black he was wearing a hat with a big rim around it and a cloak. The man had a scythe and was ready to use it apparently. The man began slicing people down with out trying the screams were unbearable to Dizzy and Siegfried since they have never seen death this close before. Dizzy just fell to her knees and Siegfried charged the man. He saw Siegfried and blocked the slash and said "pathetic human" Siegfried replied "who are you fiend?" and slashed again. Then the man said "the name is Death Dealer". Siegfried's slashes seemed to do nothing the Dealer matched his blows with out even trying. "Fiiirreee" said Dizzy as she used her fire magic on the Dealer he easily dodged it. The way the fight was going, Siegfried knew he would lose. The Dealer started moving faster and was on the attack. Dizzy tried to think of a spell, but nothing came to mind. So then she attacked him, but it only end in her missing and him knocking her back to a wall. Then Siegfried saw opportunity and took the chance and slashed the dealer in the back the dealer fell, but recovered almost instantly and he charged at Siegfried. Siegfried took a defensive stance to help prepare for the on coming attack and when it hit it hit hard, so hard Siegfried couldn't keep up and was severely hurt the blood when everywhere. Dizzy's eyes welled up with tear when she saw what happened she cried out "Siegfried!" the dealer turned around and saw her and started to walk over to her. Then Siegfried got up with all of his open wounds gushing blood to the point where he could barely stand to face the dealer let alone fight him he said "Stay away from her Death Dealer or I'll" "or you'll what … I left you alive so you could watch her die!" Siegfried took his fighting stance and replied "fight me!" so the dealer started to charge him again then he stop and looked behind him only to see Aphelion with his hands in his pockets. Aphelion said "you've caused quiet the mess Lucian" "I lost that name a long time ago Aphelion" replied the Death Dealer. "I see your still lost in a endless life huh Lucian" said Aphelion "Shut up!" screamed the dealer as he charged at Aphelion and Aphelion blocked it with his bare hand and drew his sword and began pulverizing the dealer. They where going to fast to keep up. Dizzy and Siegfried were in awe at the site of it, then he passed out from the wounds. The fighting end and the victor was clearly Aphelion. The Death Dealer just disappeared and Aphelion took some herb out of his stash and used it to heal the severe wounds. He then told Dizzy "take him to the inn to rest I'll be there soon. Dizzy helped Siegfried to the inn.


End file.
